Unfaithful
by akhiranimelover14
Summary: A story on how Sakura and Sasuke get together. Lemon alert. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any characters of the story.**

**Warning: Lemon alert. Those who don't want lemon I already warn you. Enjoy reading. **

**Unfaithful**

It's been three years since I he was gone. I was so devastated, angered and broken. Since then, I started to train harder. I've change from the girl who was love struck in him to the woman I am now. It felt great. It felt nice. It felt right. I am now married to my ex-teammate, Uzumaki Naruto. I am happy because he is such a caring husband and a loving person that anyone could ask for.

Everything was fine back then. That is… Until he walk again in my life. The person who left me on the bench that night, the one who made me broken and the one who cause my tears to fall down… Uchiha, Sasuke. I first encountered him at Tsunade-shisou's office. Naruto brought him back.

_Flashback:_

_Tsunade-shisou called me because she said that she'll teach me a new healing jutsu. When I entered the office, I saw the last person that I ever wanted to see. He was wearing a white haori. I gulped hard. My emotions are like fireworks exploding inside of me. Anger, confusion, relief, sadness and sorrow was what I felt the moment I saw him._

"_Sakura" he uttered my name in his smooth deep voice. _

"_Ah! Sakura-chan, I brought him back. I already fulfilled my promise. Aren't you happy to see him?" Naruto asked as he smiled at me. _

'_Oh how I wished you never brought him back.' I thought._

'_**But you know this is what you want.' **__The voice at the back of my mind said._

"_Finally, you come back." I said as I smiled to him. He smirked and nod._

"_Aa." The same old reply from the Sasuke we know._

"_Well then, I think we should have a celebration!" Naruto said as happiness was evident in his voice._

_But we were both not listening to everything that my husband said. We were staring at each other. He is looking at me like he was about to devour me or so I think. We were both snapped back to reality when Naruto's voice screamed ramen._

_End of the flashback_

I felt sadness… I couldn't help but to feel a little bit sad because he hadn't talk to me yet. I hate to admit but I really missed him. I missed him so much more than anyone else.

He's avoiding me, I know and it hurts so much. I know that I still have that feelings for him even thou I am already with someone else.

Naruto is the one by my side since the day he left. He's there when I cried, he's there when I broke down and he's there to feel my pain. He was always there to help me. I couldn't help but to feel a little guilty knowing that I can't return these feelings he was making me feel. Sometimes I wish that he was the one I am in love with. Sometimes I wish that I never accepted his proposal and marry him.

After a month, I finally talk to Sasuke. He's not that cold anymore but not as soft either. Sasuke is still Sasuke after all. We talk about what happened to him and what happened to me.

"So, your married to Naruto huh." He said with the tone I couldn't describe.

"Yeah." was all I could answer.

"Do you love him?" he asked out of the blue. I was taken aback by his question. I don't know the answer.

"O-of course! Why do you think I why marry him" I lied. He looked at me directly in the eyes.

"Your lying Sakura." He said in his monotone voice. Am I really that obvious?

"How can you say that? I mean he's my husband and marry him, live with him under the same roof, don't you think I love him?" I answered. I was surprised when he glared at me.

"You're a bad liar. You can't hide anything from me. The moment I looked in your eyes, I saw everything that you can't tell." I was speechless. Am I really too easy to be read? Like an open book?

All my thoughts were gone when I felt his lips brushed against mine. It felt good. It felt so great. His kisses were different from Naruto's kisses. His touches were burning me. I know this isn't right but I couldn't stop him. I let him ravish my mouth. When we pulled out for air, he started to talk.

"See? You said that you love him but why did you like this kiss? Why didn't you stop me?" He panted to my ears that sent shivers down my spine.

"I…I…It's b-body instincts. Of course the body would react." Again I lied.

"Oh really _Sa-ku-ra_?" he said in a slow husky voice. Was he seducing me?

"I'm g-going home." I stand up and straighten my clothes. "Naruto-kun might be worried." I said as an excuse but before I could even walk, he pulled me back down on his couch.

"Stay." He said as his expression was so sad that I didn't understand why. I bit my bottom lip. Staying here with him for long is hurting me. I couldn't bear seeing him, not after what happened earlier. But I couldn't leave him like this.

I sit beside him and calmly wait for what he was going to say.

"I am avoiding you for the past weeks. I know you noticed it. I tried to be distant around you. I tried so hard to avoid you." He said.

"Why? Why do you avoid me? What's the matter? Did you really hate?"

"…"

"Answer me! Damn it." I yelled as tears finally fall down. He bows his head down.

"Because of that. I always make you cry. Every time we see each other, I make you sad. Your always crying because of me." He said. I was silent. "I always hurt you right?"

"…"

"I never make you happy. I didn't even deserve you here. It is just fine that you marry him. He can make you laugh and smile while me… I could only cause your life to doom." He said in a low tone of voice.

"Idiot, All I ever wanted was you! I hate the fact that…that I still love you after all of what you have done. I wish I can love Naruto like how I love you. But I couldn't because you always have my heart. You alone will make me happy! You were everything that I wanted you know that?!" I yelled. I hugged him tight and sobbed in his arms. He didn't pull away; instead he wrapped his arms around my waist. He tilted my chin and brushed his lips on my lips. It was gentle, like he is trying to say a silent apology.

This time, I forgot that I have a husband, that I'm already married to someone else, and that I am not free anymore. The kiss becomes too passionate, bruising, filled with love and wanting. Our desires for each other were getting stronger. He started to remove my clothes and rain butterfly kisses on my chest, neck and collarbone. I remove his clothes leaving him naked also in front of me. He removed the ring that I am wearing and tossed it across the room. He sucked on my left breast and flicked the nipple of my right breast.

He kissed his way down to my womanhood. He started to lick my clitoris that makes me moan so loud. Continue licking it until I felt something come out. I never experience that before since I told Naruto to wait. This experience was fantastic.

He positioned himself inside of me. I tensed up knowing this would hurt. I closed my eyes as he entered me. I cried in pain.

"Shit! Y-you're…a virgin. Why didn't you tell me?" he said as he panicked.

"Baka! I was saving it for you. I couldn't let Naruto touch me because I am not sure about my feelings." I said between my gritted teeth. His eyes soften and bend down to kiss my neck and collarbone.

Finally, the pain subsided. I felt a jolt of pleasure run through my whole body. I bucked at him signaling a go. He thrust inside of me. I moaned in pleasure as he rocked me back and forth. Finally we both came and I screamed his name as he groaned. I saw a white blinding light and I fall asleep.

After that encounter, we never stopped doing it. No one knows that we are seeing each other every night when Naruto was already asleep, when everybody was at a peaceful sleep. I felt happy to be with him yet I also felt guilty about what we are doing. Each moans and groans were loud, our love making was intense and we forgot everything.

But after a week, Sasuke would start our love making when we have a time together at lunch. We will both pass on eating lunch together.

"Hey Naruto, where's Sasuke and Sakura?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"They both passed on eating. Sakura said that she will get a medical paper at the hospital and will practice a new jutsu, Sasuke said that he will get his new mission." Naruto explained.

"It's weird you know." Kakashi-sensei said.

"Weird? What's weird?" he asked.

"Sakura and Sasuke always pass on lunch time. Don't you think that's weird?" kakashi-sensei said.

"Well, I don't see what's weird with that. I mean Sasuke always have an A-class mission and Sakura is always busy with those hospital works. It's not a surprise if they will always pass on lunch." Naruto said as he slurps his ramen.

"Just an advice, keep an eye on your wife." He said as he poof and gone in the wind.

"Dobe, what could you possibly leave on my house?" Sasuke asked.

"My wristband, I forgot it here." He said as he looked under the table of the bed room.

He looked carefully when a shiny object catch his attention. He got it and stands up. He looked at it and was shocked to see the ring, the wedding ring of his wife.

"Did you find it?" Sasuke asked. Naruto snapped back to reality and hid the ring.

"Maybe I didn't leave it here." Naruto said as he grinned sheepishly on our comrade. Sasuke just shook his head.

Naruto left Sasuke and headed back to our home. As he walked inside the house, he suddenly remembers the ring.

"Hi Naruto-kun." I greeted.

"Hi Sakura-chan, how's your day?" he asked.

"I'm fine, a lot of patient but fine." I answered.

"Sakura-chan… I noticed that your not wearing your ring. Did you lost it?" he asked me. I bit my lip. I forgot to find it at Sasuke's house.

"I…lost it. I'm so sorry." I said with an apologetic look.

"It's okay because I found it." I stiffened. Meaning he looked at Sasuke's house.

"Where did you found it?" I asked.

"I just saw it, on the training grounds. I think you drop it." He said as he placed the ring on my finger. I felt guilty, really guilty. I just nod at him and didn't make an attempt to smile.

I missed the sad look on his face and the doubt.

I stand up and put on my jacket and jogging pants. I silently crept out of our room and run to Sasuke's house. What I didn't know was that my husband is awake. He put on a jacket and a khaki pants. He followed me till he reached Sasuke's place. He masked his chakra and look from the tree that is near to the bedroom window. He saw everything, all the things that we were doing. All of the lies that we said were revealed to him. He clenched his fist.

He watched as his rival ravish my mouth, devour my skin and leave those brands that mark that I am his. He stared as his rival give me the pleasure that he couldn't give me for I always tell him that I am not ready. He listened as I cried in pure ecstasy of the bliss.

He dared to look as Sasuke thrust inside of me. He watched everything like a movie. He watched, he look, he listen, he knew everything.

He couldn't breathe and go away. A single tear fell on ground before he left. I snapped awake.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"I felt someone's presence." I said.

"Maybe you just imagine it." He said. But I couldn't be mistaken. It was Naruto's chakra. I leaned into his embrace. I felt that I need it.

"Just hold me tight. Don't let go." Sasuke said as he pulled me closer to him. I smiled at him weakly and kissed him on the lips.

I crept back to bed and wrap my arms around Naruto's body. He turn around and embrace me back.

"Have a good sleep?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." I answered as I leaned on his chest. Then I could feel the tears clouding my eye sight. I can't do this to him everyday. We need to stop. We need to.

"Do you want to go out?" he asked gently as he stroke my hair.

"Yeah, sure." I said as he kissed my forehead.

Every holding hand, every laugh, every smile, every kisses, every embrace and every touch makes me feel guilty. I don't deserve this happiness that he is giving to me. I can taste his sadness for he knows that in everything he does… he couldn't win my heart. No matter how much he shows it, he knows it's not enough. No matter how much he want to bind me to him… he knows that he can't for he love me too much to not give my freedom. For he know that he can't make me happy like how his rival can.

"You know, we can stop." Sasuke said as he hugged my body closer.

"What?" I asked him as I draw circles on his chest

"If you felt like stopping this, our affair." He can read me all too well.

"If we stop… Would you find someone else?" I asked as I look at him.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully as he stroke my hair.

"I don't want to hurt him anymore. Cheating on him was like torturing him." I said as I sobbed.

"Don't cry. Maybe you and I were really not meant to be together." He said as he sit up.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't worry about it. What you and I were doing was right. Maybe we just meant to be friends." He said as he smiled a little.

"Thank you!" I said as I hugged him.

"Aa."

We stopped our affair eventually. We didn't talk to each other for a while; it does so hard knowing that we are just trying. I give more time to Naruto. I could still see the doubt in his eyes but I am trying to reassure him that everything was fine. But kakashi-sensei was another story.

Sasuke and Kakashi were sparring while naruto and me were eating the bento that I made for him.

"Sasuke, I want to talk to you." Kakashi-sensei said as he dodges Sasuke's blows.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked as he give another punch.

"It's about you and Sakura." Sasuke stop.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell Naruto or anyone." Kakashi said.

"But Naruto already knows." Sasuke said.

"I know that too. We all know that he is just acting blind so that he wouldn't get hurt. You and her stop as I know. But she is not happy and so was you. You are both pretending. If you really love her, tell her that she should stop loving you. What you two did was too much." Kakashi said.

"We know that but we can't stop. Right now… I am already controlling myself but I don't know until when will it last. I am avoiding her so don't tell me what to do." Sasuke said.

I missed him terribly. I missed his touch, I missed everything about Sasuke.

Two months without seeing him makes me crazy. I need him, I need his touch. I need him now. I go outside and ran to his house with barefoot. I was already freezing.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called as he opened the door.

"I can't… I can't stop Sasuke!" I yelled at him as he welcomed me in his arms.

"Me too." He said as he kissed me with longing and wanting.

"Sasuke…" I whisper as he kisses my neck and bring me to his room. We quickly undress each other, were like animals but didn't care. He kissed me and entered me quickly. We both lost the control that we had and lost ourselves into passion.

A month after that…

"Sasuke...ahhh.." I moaned as he quickly thrust inside of me.

"Sakura." He groaned. We were in his living room. Suddenly, the door flew open.

"Teme! I FORGOT T---" I can see his shocked face. We too were shock to do anything. I snapped to my senses when Sasuke slipped out of me. I quickly put my pants on since the panty and the pants were the only garments that had been removed from my body.

"N-naruto…I…"

"No, I-It's okay. W-well talk about this… later." He said as he walk out of the house. I started to cry and cry.

"Don't cry. It's not your fault. I mean, I should've stopped you." He said as he hugged me.

"I am so stupid. Please tell me that everything is just going to be fine." I said.

"Everything will be fine." He said confidently as he kissed my forehead.

"Now go, let me go. Let's just stop for real. We can live without each other. Just treat me like a brother, a friend or just hate me." I just nod but I know he didn't mean the part of can live without each other. Because we both know that we can't live without each other.

I followed Naruto, he is crying. I bend down and tilt his chin. It was so painful seeing him like this.

"Sakura-chan… What did I do? Was I not too good for you? Was Sasuke's better than me? Am I really a loser? Where did I lessen? Tell me Sakura-chan." The tone in his voice was making me hate myself.

"You didn't lessen… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I choked out as I sobbed.

"I tried to stop but I can't. But this time, I will really stop." I added in a determined tone. He smiled sadly.

A week without him was not great. I'm trying to be happy. At least be happy. But I can't, I really can't. While we were on the house, I felt like throwing up. I quickly vomit in the bathroom. Naruto quickly rushed to my side.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I must've eaten something not good. I'll just go and see a doctor." I said as I felt a knot in my stomach.

"Okay." He said.

I buy a pregnancy test. I quickly ran to Sasuke's house.

"Sasuke… I know that I should be doing this at my house but can I do this here?" I showed him the pregnancy test. He quickly nod and let me entered his house. I walk inside the bathroom.

"I'm going home now." I said. He just nod. I left quickly.

The next day…

I looked at the test, the worst possible result occurred. I trembled as I hold the pregnancy test. I am pregnant. I quickly made my way to Sasuke.

This is just two shots so the next chapter would be the end. Hope you'll enjoy reading. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any characters of the story.

**Unfaithful**

When I reached his house, I quickly knocked at the door, not bothering to put anything to warm my body. When he opened the door, he looked tired and exhausted. He blinked his eyes and look at me with a confused expression.

"Sakura?" he asked.

"We need to talk, now." I said quickly. He step aside as I enter his house. When he closed the door, I started to explain.

"Sasuke… I-I'm pregnant." I stuttered. He choked on his tea.

"W-What?" he asked with the disbelief in his eyes.

"I am pregnant." I said in a low tone of voice. I could see his eyes glint with emotions like happiness and guilt.

"Naruto knows?" he asked as he sit beside me.

"No, not yet." I answered. He gently places his hand on my still flat tummy. He suddenly spoke.

"You should tell Naruto about this." He said.

"I know." I answered. Once again I started to cry. He wipe away my tears.

"Don't cry, this is my entire fault. If I didn't do anything, none of this would happen." He said as he hugged me.

"I-If I'm not so stupid! If I'm not such an idiot, n-none of this would happen!" I yelled in a frustrated voice.

"Don't worry, I'll help you explain to him." he said.

When we reached our house, Naruto was in front of the door talking to Hinata. When they notice us, Hinata bid her goodbyes and left.

"Oh, there you are, I'm looking for you." Naruto said in a fake cheerful tone.

"I just went to Sasuke's house. I forget something." I said.

"Sasuke, nice to see you. Come in for a while." He said as he opened the door.

Inside, the tension is too thick. Silence surrounds us. I spoke first to break this tension.

"Ah…The three of us need to talk." I said, thinking on how to break the news to Naruto.

"Yeah, I could see that." Naruto said quietly. Before I could think of the words, Sasuke spoke suddenly.

"She's pregnant." He said direct to the point. I cast a quick glance to him then to Naruto's reaction. He dropped the tea cup and look at me with that broken look.

Another silence reigned on us. I could tell, Naruto loath us now.

"W-well, congratulations." Was his only reply.

"I couldn't do anything to change that fact." He continued.

"I'm so sorry." I said quickly as tears threaten to fall.

"No, no, it's okay. I knew it from the start. This is only a heart break, I'll live." Naruto

said as he smiled to hide that sadness.

"I'll prepare the divorce papers." He said.

"Naruto?" Sasuke seems to question his best friend and rival.

"Sasuke, can't you see? She's happy with you. No matter how much I try, I can't be

you." Naruto said as sadness tinged his voice. "Besides, I want her to be happy. This is what she wants from the start right? To be with you. Now, go, I want you two to leave me alone." He said gently.

We left the house. As we walk, I opened a conversation.

"Now what?" I asked him as we walked side by side.

"You'll prepare to the court trial for that divorce." He said.

"Then?" I asked again. He seemed to be annoyed.

"Then? What do you mean then?" he asked back.

"Then what will happen if that divorce was approved?" I asked again.

"I'll marry you." He answered. I smiled at him and interlaced my fingers with him.

A week later, Hinata went to Naruto's house. When she knocked at the door, Naruto opened it and he looked disheveled.

"Hina-chan! I'm so glad to shee you." Naruto said in a slurred voice.

"Naruto-kun? Did you drink again?" she asked as she help Naruto to find his balance.

"Nah, I only drink a little. Don't worry, I can do it." He said as he sit on the couch. Hinata looked at the used to be clean house. The bottles of wines and vodka are lying on the floor, there are broken vases and mirrors and letters of bill.

"You think I'm not good enough for her?" he suddenly asked out of the blue.

"No, your just… not the one for her." She answered.

"What did I do to make her go away? I tried my best, my whole goddamned best to make her fucking happy! But why the hell she can't forget that bastard?!" he yelled as he hold his head as if he was going insane.

"You did nothing wrong Naruto-kun, please, don't blame yourself. This is not your fault." Hinata said as she patted his back gently.

"No, I think I'm a big loser Hinata-chan. I lost her again to my best friend, I lost her to Sasuke again." He said as tears fall down. He suddenly looked at Hinata and saw her tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as he wipe away her tears.

"Stop thinking like that. Stop that. It hurts to see you like this." She said. Naruto's eyes soften at the girl in front of him.

"I know I always go away and miss the chance to say this to you till everything is too late. You know what? I really love you Naruto-kun, but you love her." She said sadly. Naruto's eyes widen at the confession of the girl. How could he not notice her behavior towards him? That sudden fainting and blushing, oh sometimes he's so numb.

"But how could you like someone like me? Nonetheless love me?" he asked as he pulled the girl in his arm.

"Cause you're everything I'm not. I admire your will, that determination and all about you. I love everything about you." She said softly. She looked directly in his eyes, he looked loss for a word.

"Hina-chan…" he whispered as he bent down and capture the girl's lips.

I was awaked by the chirping bird in front of the window. I quickly made my way and look at the feet of the bird. I think the hokage wishes our presence.

"Sasuke-kun… wake up, we need to go to the hokage tower." I said gently as I tugged his shirt.

"Hn…" Sasuke replied in grunt but still not moving.

"Sasuke… you need to wake up." I said patiently. Finally, he flutters his eyes open.

"Can't that schedule wait?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes and sits up.

"No, besides Tsunade-shisou will be mad for not coming early." I said.

"Okay fine." He said as he gently tugged my hand and pull me to the bathroom.

"Sasuke-kun?" I blushed when he strip down his clothes and enter the bathtub.

"Aren't you going to join?" he asked. I quickly remove my night gown and sit in his lap. I just leaned on his embrace.

"Sakura" he called, I look up to him to see what was wrong.

"What is it?" I asked softly.

"Of all the things happening around us… I don't regret every single thing that we do." He said. I just smiled at him.

"Me too."

Meanwhile…

"Ah…I know this is awkward but I'm so sorry about last night." Naruto said to the lavender eyed girl.

"I-I It's okay. Don't worry, I'm not mad." Hinata said as she eat her ramen. The fox boy just grinned sheepishly.

"Neh Hina-chan, could you accompany me to the trial?" he asked.

"Of course, if that's what you want." Hinata said as she smiled softly at the man beside her.

After eating the ramen, the two walk to the hokage tower.

At the hokage tower…

"Uzumaki Naruto demands divorce to his wife Uzumaki Sakura." Tsunade said as the trial started.

"Give me the most qualified reason on why should I approve this divorce." One of the elders said.

"Because I can't give her what she wants emotionally." Naruto answered quickly. The elders whispered to each other.

"That is not reasonable Uzumaki-san." The elders said. "You two could still work that out."

"No, this is something that we couldn't work out now. This is something we couldn't fix sooner or later. This relationship of ours as husband and wife is ruined. We can't do it." Tsunade looked surprise at the man with the blonde hair. She never new he could reason out too well.

"And how can you say you can't fix this?" One of the elders questioned.

"Because, she's not happy with me, I can't do it. I can't fix the damn relation." He said.

"Well, we will continue this trial next week. Were going to review your statement."

Next week….

"So, Uzumaki Sakura… Tell me why this relation is broken. You two were the most role model of husband and wife and now, you two were going to be separated." The elders said.

"As what Naruto-san said… I am not happy anymore." I answered.

"What do you mean by not happy?" the elders questioned.

"I'm not happy unlike before. Don't get me wrong, Naruto didn't lessen. It's just that… No matter how hard I try, it's in vain. I couldn't love him like the one who I really love." I explained.

"So you mean there is another man in your life?" the elders asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Then why did you marry this man?" the elders asked.

"Cause I thought I love him and I forget that person whom I love. Because he left me broken." I answered.

"But you realized that you still love him when he come back, isn't?" Tsunade said. I nod.

"Well, we will continue this trial next week; we will review your statements." The elders said.

Next week…

"I have studied the statement of Uzumaki Sakura and **we already know who this third party is." The elders said.**

"Uchiha Sasuke." One of the elders uttered.

"When you come back, you already know that Sakura-san already have a husband." The elders said.

"Yes I know." He answered.

"Then why did you still make a move to her?" the elders asked.

"Cause I really love her." Somehow, a blush crept on my pale face. Admitting that he love me in front of these people feels good.

"Still, that is not reasonable." The elders said.

"I tried to avoid her, but I just can't hide my feelings all the time." His expression and voice remained calm. Tsunade smirked at me while looking at my now growing belly.

"Maybe you should just approve this." Tsunade intervene.

"What do you mean?" the elders asked.

"She's pregnant." Tsunade said. The elder's eyes widen.

"She's pregnant and the father is the Uchiha." Tsunade continue.

"We couldn't do anything about that… so we decided, as a quick decision Uzumaki and Haruno's wedding is now broken. That marriage contract has no effect now. Please sign these papers."

"Naruto-kun… I got something to tell you." Hinata said.

"What is it Hina-chan?" he asked as they lay on the grassy field as sun sets.

"Remember that night?" she asked.

"Uh eh yeah, why is there something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant." She said quietly. Naruto looked like a gaping fish.

'You're what?" he asked again, not believing in what he heard.

"P-pregnant." She stammered. Naruto suddenly grinned and pulled the girl to a hug.

"I think I'm happy now." Naruto said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Cause maybe, as long as your there, I still have something to look forward." I just smiled and hug him back.

That is what happened three years ago. Today, here I am, at the Uchiha compound with my family. We have two kids, a girl and a boy.

Naruto and Hinata get married last year after realizing that they got a kid and expecting. They were so in love with each other.

I really don't regret everything that happened here; as long as I am with him… maybe my life will be complete.

"Sakura" he called quietly.

"Hm?" I asked as I still looked at the window.

"What are you thinking?" he asked as he sit beside me.

"Just about what happened three years ago. On how we get together." I answered.

Finally it's done. I hope you enjoyed reading. R&R


	3. AN: Please read

Thanks to all, who reviewed my story and also to those person who put it in their favorite story and alerts. Thank you so much, all of your comments mean to me so much

And by the way thanks also for patiently waiting this story. You guys rock!

By the way, my story angel will be updated soon and I will also write this new story for Christmas, hope you'll also like the new story. Have a good day to all of you Also, sorry for grammatical errors. Not my first language.


End file.
